Camino de sangre
by Aria Kardashian Schmidt
Summary: Al decidir dejar Rosewood juntas, las Pretty Little Liars que ahora están graduada, con distintas carreras y viviendo en Nueva York. De un momento a otro aparecen cuatro chicos que están bastante interesados en ellos y que podrían cambiar su vida. Pero no todo es color de rosa, por que serán victimas una vez más del acoso de una persona que vuelve a reencarnar a "-A". Todo ha vuel
1. Prefacio

Prefacio:  
Al decidir dejar Rosewood juntas, las Pretty Little Liars que ahora están graduadas, con distintas carreras y viviendo en Nueva York.  
Deciden rehacer su vida, de un momento a otro aparecen cuatro chicos diferentes que están bastante interesados en ellas y que podrían dejar a un lado la soledad que sienten.  
Pero no todo es color de rosa, por que serán victimas una vez más del acoso de su terrible pesadilla y de la cual ellas aseguraban haber dejado en aquel pueblo . "-A".  
Todo ha vuelto a empezar y será aun más insistente y tétrico.  
Cartas, mensajes terroríficos, pistas sangrientas, mentiras de su pasado también salen a relucir.  
Se alejaron de sus parejas y familiares para no ponerlos en peligro. Pero nada sale como ellas piensan ahora no solo querrán proteger su vida, sino también la de aquellos jóvenes, haciendo que el juego sea más divertido para -A.  
Cuando la vida te da la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que te podría hacer feliz, ¿Qué harías? ¿Serías tan egoísta de inmiscuir a esa maravillosa persona también en tu vida de sufrimiento y horror?.  
Esa pregunta paso por nuestras mentes cuando bajamos del auto para encontrarnos con un enmascarado  
-"Cuando amas a alguien vale la pena luchar, no importa cuáles sean las probabilidades de sobrevivir"-Susurro Spencer cuando la terrible persona se acercaba hasta nosotras dispuesto a arrebatarnos nuestra vida.


	2. ¿Una simple pesadilla?

Capitulo 1: ¿Una simple pesadilla?  
Pov Hanna  
Era domingo, había estado todo el día con Spencer buscando un local para nuestra tienda, cuando llegamos a casa, saludamos a Aria y a Emily que estaban ocupadas buscando unas cosas por internet.  
Se preguntarían ustedes ¿Qué carreras habíamos decido tomar luego de irnos de aquel baño de sangre llamado Rosewood?  
Spencer había decidido ser abogada como su madre, pero solía tener tiempo para divertirse y compartir con nosotras.  
Emily quiso ser diseñadora de interiores y lo logro.  
Aria había decidido ser profesora para no recordar su pasado con Fitz. Asi que decidió graduarse en administración, cursando cursos de artes escénicas y de música, sin olvidar la de español (junto a mí).  
Y por ultimo estoy yo, no estaba segura de lo que quería estudiar, ni siquiera si quería hacerlo. Estaba deprimida por haber dejado a Caleb, la única persona que había amado con intensidad. Pero trate de dejar todo atrás y tuve mi título como diseñadora de modas.  
Por ahora nuestra vida, es como la de los demás, no es aburrida pero tampoco hay cosas nuevas que ver y asi es como la deseamos.  
Ya era tarde asi que me despedí de las muchachas y subí a mi dormitorio, cerré la puerta y comencé a desvestirme, me coloque unos shorts blancos y una camisa de tiros roja. Agarre mi ipod y me coloque los audífonos, la música empezó a invadir mis odios con la voz de Demi Lovato. Estaba tan cansada que me dormí inmediatamente.  
Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en un extraño bosque, todo estaba oscuro y se escuchaban los ruidos de los animales que vivían en ese lugar.  
De un momento a otro, un chico (al cual no pude ver su rostro debido a la poca iluminación del sitio) se acerco a mí con paso elegante y me beso.  
Segundos después apareció un tipo completamente encapuchado, el miedo me recorría por las venas y no entendía por qué. Me agarre del extraño y note que la extraña persona estaba ahorcando a alguien, a pesar del miedo me acerque un poco más y note que la victima que gritaba desesperadamente era Aria, Si antes estaba asustada ahora mucho más, quise acercarme para poder ayudarla, pero no podía moverme, note que ya el hombre que me había besado no estaba.  
Baje la mirada solo dos segundos y me encontré con los cuerpos inertes y sin vida de Emily y Spencer.  
Volví mi atención al encapuchado y enseguida note que el encapuchado sacaba una navaja y la enterraba en el pecho de mi pequeña mejor amiga. Movió sus labios articulando un "lo siento" y cayó desplomada al piso  
-¡ARIA!.-Grite aterrorizada, levantando conmigo las sabanas de la cama. El brusco movimiento hizo que mi ipod volara hasta mi mesa de noche junto con los bits.  
La puerta de mi habitación se abrió rápidamente y en ese justo momento entraron mis tres amigas, una de ellas con un arma.  
-¿Qué sucede Han?.-Pregunto Aria mientras llegaba a donde yo estaba y me abrazaba.  
-¿Entro alguien?.- Spencer aun mantenía firme su arma y se acerco a mi ventana.  
-N-no es nada, solo fue una pesadilla.-Trate de borrar esas horribles imágenes de mi cabeza mientras me pasaba la mano por la cara.  
-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?.-La que esta vez hablo fue Emily que estaba recostada a la pared mirándome preocupada.  
-No, no se preocupen, vuelvan a dormir lamento haberlas despertado.-Luego de varias insistencias de las chicas en quedarse logre que se fueran.  
Aun estaba un poco confundida. Eche una mirada al reloj de la cómoda y eran las 3:05 am. Gimotee y me deje caer en la cama, dure un poco más en dormirme pero logre hacerlo.  
-"Pronto estaré de vuelta".-Susurro alguien pero no supe distinguir si era mi inconsciente o se trataba de algo real


	3. El nuevo compañero de Spencer

Pov Aria.  
Desperté con mi teléfono encima de mí, abrí mis ojos poco a poco encontrándome con la fuerte luz del sol. Alce la vista y me queje… Era lunes y teníamos muchas cosas que hacer.  
Me levante y camine al baño, lave mi cara, mis dientes, me di una ducha y volví a salir.  
Me imagine que probablemente Spence ya estaría abajo esperándome asi que me fui a cambiar. Unos pantalones estampados y una camisa blanca con mi cartera y mis zapatos crema. Perfecto

-"Tal como pensé".-Dije para mis adentros cuando llegue a la sala y me encontré con la castaña.  
- Te diría algo pero vamos tarde.-Yo asentí y las dos salimos de la casa

*  
Cuando llegamos al buffet de abogados donde pertenecía Spencer, había un grupo de ellos conversando y se levantaron a notar nuestra presencia.  
-Buenos días señorita Hastings, por lo que veo trajo a la señorita Montgomery.-Dijo el señor Platt, todas esas caras las reconocía menos uno. Era un hombre del mismo tamaño de Spencer, de ojos marrones, muy guapo y mantenía una sonrisa que hizo que a dos nos atontáramos un momento. Mire a mi amiga y note que no quitaba la vista de encima del hombre haciendo que yo soltara una risita devolviéndola a la realidad.  
-Buenos días a todos, pues si, en un rato nos vamos a terminar las cosas de nuestra tienda.- Sonrió levemente.- a menos que me tengan algo preparado para hoy.  
-Solo queríamos presentarle al señor Pena, trabajara con usted en el nuevo caso  
-Es un placer conocerla, señorita Hastings.-La castaña le dio la mano y el la llevo a sus labios para saludarla como todo un caballero  
-El placer es mío, Señor Pena  
-Dime Carlos por favor, es un gusto conocerla a usted también señorita Montgomery  
-Igual que usted Carlos, llámeme Aria.- Le guiñe el ojo y el rio.- Bueno Spencer, ¿Qué tal si te espero a en el cafetín de al frente?  
-Me parece bien Ari, no tardo en ir.  
Acomode mi bolso y salir del lugar. Camine hasta el cafetín y entre. El olor a café caliente inundo mis fosas nasales haciendo que me perdiera un momento.  
Sacudí mi cabeza y me encamine para pedir un cappuccino y un sándwich, saque mi teléfono y note que tenía un mensaje de Emily.

**_Emma:_**  
_¿Cuánto tardaran en venir? _

**_Aria_**  
_Danos diez minutos, ¿quieren algo para comer?_

_**Emma**_  
_No, ya desayunamos, creemos haber encontrado el local. No tarden_

Le respondí que no se preocupara, pague mi comida y salí encontrándome con Spencer que hablaba animadamente con Carlos.  
Sonreí un poco, al verlos note que no faltaba mucho para que esos dos se convirtieran en mucho más que compañeros de trabajo. Pero sabía que Spencer era mucho más dura de carácter que yo.  
Ellos notaron mi presencia y dejaron de conversar.  
-¿Nos vamos?.-Pregunto ella. Asentí y las dos nos despedimos de Carlos.  
Nos montamos en el auto y gire la llave. Todo el camino estuvimos sin decir una palabra sobre su nuevo su compañero.  
-¿Qué te pareció el señor Pena?.-Nos bajamos del auto y tratamos de evitar las miradas que los hombres nos dirigían.  
-Es agradable y note que es muy profesional, creo que nos llevaremos bien.-Dijo simplemente.  
- ¿Segura que no te fijaste en su sexy trasero?  
-¡ARIA!.-me regaño.  
-¿Qué? No dije nada peor porque seguimos en horario infantil.-Dije riendo  
Cuando por fin llegamos al local notamos que era muy amplio. Hanna y Emily se encontraban hablando con el que supuse que era el dueño.  
Nos explicaron todos los beneficios y en realidad el lugar no tenía muchas desventajas así que decidimos comprarlo. Esta vez las chicas nos dejaron el papeleo a nosotras y todo salió bien, la última vez que ellas se hicieron cargo sobre un papeleo terminamos detenidas por horas, una larga historia que preferiría no contar. El hombre se fue alegando que tenía otras cosas que hacer.  
-Bueno ya es nuestro.-Dijo Emily mientras que pasaba su mano por la pared.-Hay que pintarlas, comprar muebles, tenemos mucho que hacer.  
-Concuerdo con eso, pero creo no poder ayudarlas todo el tiempo.-Dijo la abogada.  
-Entendemos pero trata de hacer todo lo posible, de todas formas siempre estaremos Hanna, Emm y yo.-Nos quedamos conversando hasta que decidimos que ya era hora de irnos.  
Llegamos a la casa y lo primero que hicimos fue quitarnos los tacones y tirarnos en el sofá.  
-¿Mañana que tienen que hacer?.-Pregunto Emily  
-Spencer tiene que ir a trabajar, nosotras tres iremos a comprar todos los muebles para la tienda.-Asentimos, hablamos de cosas sin importancia hasta que se hizo tarde y cada una se fue a dormir.


	4. Spencer forgets to toby

Pov Emily  
Tres semanas luego la tienda estaba perfectamente amueblada, llena de ropa de diferentes marcas, una en especial ocupaba un gran espacio que era la que Hanna había diseñado que por decisión de nosotras debía ser la que predominara en el lugar  
La inauguración de la tienda seria en unos días ya que deseábamos que todo estuviera perfecto.  
Era viernes por la noche, todas estabamos debatiendo que hacer con nuestra noche, hasta que Aria entro a la sala con tres copas y una botella de vino.  
-Yo la abro.-Dije riendo. Abrí la botella el corcho hace un fuerte chasquido y salió volando por algún lugar de la sala.  
-Por "Pll" para que tengamos éxito con nuestra preciada tienda.-Brindo Spencer.  
-Salud.-Tal vez tendríamos la oportunidad de seguir con nuestra vida sin las sombras de nuestro pasado

El día siguiente nos los tomamos para ver películas y criticar a todas las mujeres que salían en ellas. Podría que mis gustos sexuales habían cambiado al pasar el tiempo con estas chicas, no estaba segura de poder admitirlo porque no estaba interesada en ningún hombre pero ya no le veía lo especial a las mujeres, en mi punto de vista anterior, es decir, tengo ya 23 años al igual que las chicas, exceptuando a Aria que tiene veintidós. Creo que mi interés por las mujeres fue solo una forma de rebelión típica de los dieciséis años.  
Todo el día estuvimos alimentadas por palomitas de maíz y comida chatarra. De un momento a otro Hanna empezó a hacer unas estupideces con unas donas y Aria comenzó a arrojarle hielo para que se quedara tranquila. Amaba a estas chicas, sabía que ellas eran las únicas que estarían siempre para mí.  
No me detuve a pensar cuando me invitaron a bailar junto con ellas.  
Cuando era hora de cenar Spencer estuvo todo en momento hablando con alguien por mensajes, todas nos mirábamos cómplices, Aria nos había contado de su nuevo compañero y lo bien que se llevaban.  
Ya venía siendo hora que ella se olvidara de Toby, solo esperábamos verla feliz y sin que nadie se interpusiera en su vida.  
-Maldita sea, Spencer Hastings suelta el teléfono.-La regaño Aria mientras dejaba la comida en la mesa.  
-Perdón es que…-Fue interrumpida por Hanna  
-Te gusta este chico, lo sabemos.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
-N-no es cierto.-Se excuso  
-Claro que si es cierto Spence, se te nota en el rostro, sonríes como una tonta cuando te llega un mensaje del.-Ella suspiro derrotada.  
-Está bien, lo admito, Carlos es sexy y muy tierno ¿pero creen que estaría bien salir con él?  
-Por supuesto, es mas escríbele que si quiere ir a comer mañana.-Aria le dio una sonrisa cariñosa mientras todas comenzábamos a comer.  
Spencer lo dudo unos minutos pero nos agradeció, le escribió el mensaje y llevo un bocado de pasta a su boca. El sonido del teléfono hizo que todas pusiéramos la vista en teléfono de la abogada, ella lo agarro y el silencio inundo el comedor hasta que Hanna decidió romperlo.  
-¿Qué dice?.  
-Dijo que mañana a las 7pm me pasa buscando.-Todas gritamos emocionadas y la abrazamos.  
Pov Hanna  
El día anterior habíamos decidido dormir todas en la sala.  
Fuimos despertando y la castaña afortunada había estado todo el día corriendo mientras se preparaba para su cita.  
Eran exactamente las seis y catorce de la tarde y todas veíamos divertidas como Spencer vociferaba por los aires cosas no muy educadas  
-¡¿Qué esperan para ayudarme?!.- nos miro amenazante.  
-Lo siento pero pareces una completa loca.- todas soltamos una carcajada y Spencer nos lanzo un zapato.  
-No es gracioso, llevo toda la mañana y el medio día tratando de encontrar el vestido perfecto.- Salió de la habitación y volvió con mas.- Si no son muy sencillos son muy elegantes.  
-Estas exagerando.-Dije acercándome a ella.- ¿Qué tal este?.  
Spence lo tomo y lo miro por segunda tercera vez de otros ángulos, era muy lindo y se vería perfectamente en su cuerpo.  
-Es hermoso.- sonrió satisfecha.- ¡Este es el que buscaba!.. Pero un momento… esto no es mismo.  
-Es mío, pero no te preocupes te lo obsequio, te queda mucho mejor.- Le di una pequeña sonrisa y Aria fue directo a buscar unos zapatos.  
El tiempo había pasado volando, ella se duchaba, en unos minutos llegaría por ella. Al salir de la ducha se coloco el vestido y comenzó a peinarse, Aria le aliso el cabello y Emm se encargo de maquillarla. Cuando todas estuvimos de acuerdo con que ella estaba lista todas bajamos hasta la sala, llevándonos la sorpresa que ya Carlos la estaba esperando recostado en su auto. Spencer estaba enfundada con un hermoso vestido blanca hasta las rodillas y unos tacones amarillos.  
-Suerte Spencie.-Le deseamos todas cuando ella salió de la casa. Minutos después el auto salió a toda velocidad.  
Nos quedamos observando por la ventana con unas tontas sonrisas hasta que decidí hablar  
-Bueno no se ustedes, pero no quiero quedarme un fin de semana en la casa, ¿Quién quiere ir a enfiestarse conmigo?  
-Yo paso, creo que la comida de ayer me cayo un poco mal.-Se excuso Em.  
-Está bien, iré contigo.- Acepto Aria cuando hice un puchero sabiendo que no se iba a resistir.- Vamos a vestirnos.


	5. More drink, please

Nos bajamos del taxi y nos acercamos hasta la larga fila de personas, no estuvimos mucho tiempo ahí ya que unos tipos que venían muy 'felices' fueron detenidos por los guardias de la discoteca y Aria y yo entramos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
Las dos reímos y notamos de inmediato el ambiente divertido y movido del lugar. Pasamos directamente al bar y pedimos algunos tragos.  
-Han voy a bailar con este chico.-Prácticamente me grito debido a lo fuerte que estaba la música. Yo asentí y me volví al bartender que me tendía mi bebida.  
En un momento de idiotez tumbe mi trago encima de alguien y lo mire aterrada.  
-¡Perdón! En verdad mucho lo siento es que…- Calle abruptamente cuando mi vista se dirigió a su rostro. Era un pelinegro de ojos castaños muy oscuros y … mi dios… era endemoniadamente sensual.  
-No te preocupes tengo más de estas.-Señalo a su camisa. Su voz, su puta voz era erótica y aterciopelada. Este hombre derrochaba perfección por todos lados.- Mi nombre es Logan Henderson y el tuyo?.  
-Hanna, Hanna Marín, es un placer conocerte.  
-El placer es mío, lindo nombre, igual que tu bella dama.- Me guiño un ojo y casi mis piernas empiezan a fallarme.- Quisiera invitarle un trago.- Yo asentí y estuvimos un rato charlando sobre nuestros gustos. El era muy interesante y teníamos muchas cosas en común  
-¿Trabajas?.-Pregunte mientras tomaba un sorbo de vodka.  
-Soy co-propietario de una empresa hotelera junto a mi mejor amigo y tu?  
-Tengo una tienda junto a mis amigas y soy diseñadora de modas.  
-Wow que bueno, tal vez deberíamos vernos otra vez.-Dijo sonriendo de lado.  
-Me parece bien.  
-¿Mañana en la noche estas li.- Fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono, se disculpo y atendió la llamada.- Estoy en el bar, si Brittany, está bien, voy para allá.- gruño por lo bajo y yo lo mire decepcionada. Todos los hombres a los cuales le ponía la mirada estaban comprometidos y decía comprometidos ya que me fije en el anillo que llevaba en uno de sus dedos.-No es lo que parece.  
-A veces ustedes los hombres son muy descarados, deberías estar en casa con tu esposa y no coqueteando con todo el mundo.  
-Es una larga historia.  
-De la cual no quiero saber, no te conozco y tampoco pienso meterme con alguien casado.- Seguido de eso me encamine a buscar a Aria.  
Fui hasta la pista de baile y la encontré bailando con dos chicos.  
-Hanna ellos son Nate y Johan, baila con él y no seas aburrida.-Me tendió la mano de Johan y yo acepte a bailar.  
En eso consistió nuestra noche, baile, bebida y fugaces besos con los tipos. Estábamos demasiado borrachas para pensar lo que hacíamos y en estos momentos no me importaba


	6. Call me

Las dos caminábamos apoyadas de los hombros de los dos chicos, con un insoportable dolor de cabeza, sin saber a dónde nos llevaban. No estaba consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, todo estaba borroso y el mundo me daba vueltas. Solo sentía los pequeños pasos que daba y cuando me sentaron en el interior de lo que parecía un auto a un lado de Aria, que estaba fuera de sí.  
-¡¿Oigan imbéciles a donde las llevas?!.- Escuche a lo lejos y con un poco de dificultad por mi estado de ebriedad reconocí la voz.  
-Tranquilos… Ellas nos han pedido que las saquemos de aquí.- escuche la voz del chico que bailaba con Aria. Un momento. ¿Por qué mentía? En ningún momento alguna de nosotras les pedimos eso.  
-No te las llevaras a ningún lado, Kendall agarra a su amiga por el otro lado.-Abrieron la puerta y me tomaron de brazos.- Ellas estaban borrachas y no están consientes de nada de lo que está sucediendo, asi que márchense antes de que de un golpe les deforme la cara y los deje sin dientes.  
-¡Vuelvan!.- volví a escuchar aun más lejano.  
Mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero poco a poco pude abrir los ojos… Logan me miraba preocupado e inhalé el delicioso olor de su perfume.  
-¿Qué está pasando?.-Pregunte débilmente.- ¿Dónde está Aria?.  
-¿Asi se llama tu amiga? Ella se encuentra en el auto de Kendall, mi mejor amigo, no te preocupes está en buenas manos.-Yo asentí y me volví a recostar en el asiento. Respire profundo y volví a cerrar los ojos quedándome dormida segundos más tarde.  
Pov Aria.  
Me levante con un desesperante dolor de cabeza, abrí los ojos lentamente y mire a mi alrededor. Estaba muy segura que esta no era mi habitación o de las chicas. La cama era absolutamente cómoda. La habitación es grande, espaciosa, lujosa, amueblada en diferentes tonos grises, cafés, naranjas y negros. Tenía algunas plantas dándole un aspecto sobrio y ecologista.  
Mi cerebro luchaba a través de sus recientes memorias visuales. ¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí?.  
Recuerdos fragmentados de la noche anterior regresaban lentamente para atormentarme. La bebida, Natan y Johan, otras dos figuras borrosas, alguien cargándome y ahí desaparecía todo.  
Note como estaba vestida y me puse pálida. Tenía puesto la camiseta de un hombre aunque admitía que olía demasiado bien al igual que la cama. Fije mi mirada en una de las mesitas de noche y note una foto de una señora, en otra estaba unos chicos muy guapos, dos eran pelinegros y el que había llamado mi atención era rubio.  
El tenía los ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora. Quite mi vista de la foto cuando la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse y entro el tipo que segundos antes estaba contemplando. Lo mire de arriba abajo. Era muy alto, pecho tonificado. No tenía grandes músculos pero tampoco era de brazos lizos, era sencillamente perfecto. El traía una bandeja con comida y la dejo en la cama mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.  
-¿has descansado bien?.-Pregunto mientras me veía ¿preocupado?. Ojala solo fuera mi imaginación.  
-Sí, creo.-Dije llevando mi mirada a la bandeja.  
-Esto es para ti, no me ha dado tiempo de ser más original.-Señalo a la bandejas que tenía un poco de frutas, tostadas y jugo de naranja.  
-Comería si supiera que está pasando.-A veces me gustaba ser directa y esto era unos de esos momentos.- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿De quién es esta ropa? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Dónde coño esta Hanna?  
- Ayer unos tipos se las querían llevar tanto a ti como a Hanna a no sé donde, gracias a dios que nosotros en esos momentos íbamos saliendo del lugar y las trajimos con nosotros. La camisa que llevas puesta es mío, no tengo ninguna hermana ni algo por el estilo y pude haberte dejado con el vestido.-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al imaginarme que él me quitaba el vestido para colocarme la camisa.-No es lo que piensas, tu amiga se despertó antes y fue la que te cambio. Estas en mi suite, Hanna está en el comedor con mi amigo y mucho gusto soy Kendall Schmidt.-Me tendió la mano y yo aun dudosa la acepte. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo haciendo que la quitara de la de él.  
-Emm supongamos que entiendo lo que está pasando.-Me lleve una tostada a la boca y la mordí.- Esta divina  
-A todos le queda bien una tostada pero acepto tu halago.-Dijo sonriendo haciendo que yo le respondiera con el mismo gesto.  
-Aria ¿estás bien?.-Pregunto mientras entraba un poco sonrojada  
-Si por supuesto ..¿Qué sucede?.-Inquirí al verla fuera de si  
- No, nada solo quería ver si seguías muerta.-Bromeo.  
Luego de decir eso se marcho y salió de la habitación junto con Kendall que alego que debía hacer algunas cosas.  
Me comí toda la comida de la bandeja y salí de la habitación. Fui hasta la sala de la suite. Hay una lujosa área que era la sala de estar, llena de sofás acolchados, un estante repleto de libros, una enorme pantalla plasma de 32 pulgadas en la pared y Kendall, Hanna y Carlos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor que estaba a un lado de la cocina, conversando animadamente.  
-¡Vaya que tenias hambre!.-Exclamo Kendall  
-¿De dónde salieron ustedes dos? Son hermosas aun sin maquillaje.-El pelinegro se levanto y se presento. De verdad que los dos eran guapísimos y muy tratables.  
Conversamos un poco hasta que decidí que ya era hora de irnos a casa.  
-Nosotros podemos llevarlas.-Las dos nos negamos ya que había sido mucha molestia haber dormido aquí.  
Nos fuimos a cambiar, agradecimos por todo y cuando íbamos a salir de la suite Kendall me jalo delicadamente del brazo y me entrego una tarjeta que tenía su número.  
-Llámame por favor.- Pidió mientras me dejaba un beso en la mejilla. Yo asentí atontada y seguí a Hanna que me miraba divertida.

El taxi tardo un poco en dejarnos en casa ya que había mucho tráfico, cuando por fin nos bajamos y caminamos hasta la entrada de nuestro hogar.  
No sabía si había sido una broma de mi imaginación pero puedo jurar que alguien nos estaba observando en ese momento.  
-¿Qué pasa?.-Hanna había notado como yo miraba a los lados.  
-Nada, entremos.-Las dos ingresamos a la casa y nos encontramos con Spencer, Carlos y Emily cada uno con sus teléfonos en las manos.  
-Por eso es que digo que la tecnología dominara a los humanos.-Los tres nos miraron sorprendidos.  
-¡¿Dónde se habían metido?!.-Grito Spencer  
-Es una muy larga historia.  
-Que nos contaran ahora mismo.-Nos dijo la más alta amenazante.  
Carlos y Hanna se presentaron con amabilidad y le contamos todo lo ocurrido con los tipos que nos querían casi secuestrar y sobre la hospitalidad y lo guapos que eran Kendall y Logan  
-Bueno por lo menos gracias a ellos están bien.-Carlos se levanto y le dejo un beso a Spence en los labios haciendo que la miráramos con picardía.-Nos vemos mañana linda, me alegro ver que no les paso algo, cualquier cosa que suceda tienen mi numero, ¿ok?.-Las demás asentimos y el salió de la casa.  
-Habla.-le dije de una forma demandante a Spencer.  
-Ayer me pidió que fuera su novia… Y acepte.-Dijo sonrojada.  
Todas celebramos y comenzamos a gritar como locas. Subí a mi habitación y saque de mi pequeña cartera la tarjeta con el número de Kendall.  
Sonreí levemente pero decidí no llamarlo, aun no estaba lista para salir con alguien.


	7. Colisión

Pov Hanna  
Me desperté con los rayos de sol que atravesaban mi ventana. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, ya que siempre que los abría muy rápido me quedaba ciega momentáneamente.  
Suspire sonoramente. Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado ayer, yo fui la que empezó con esta locura.  
*Flash back*  
-Buenos días bella durmiente.-Dijo logan cuando salí de la habitación. Mierda. No había sido un sueño  
-Buenos días Henderson.-salude secamente  
-¿Henderson?... oh… estas todavía resentida por lo de que estoy casado.  
-No estoy resentida, estoy ofendida, ¿Qué pensaría tu esposa al verte coquetear con otra mujer? ¿Acaso no te avergüenza ser tan imbécil?.-Lo cuestione  
-Déjame explicarte, en mi relación con ella no hay ni una pizca de amor, este matrimonio fue arreglado por su padre y el mío para subir los ingresos de la empresa.  
-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?.  
- No te pude quitar la vista de encima desde que entraste a la discoteca. Eres la primera mujer que hablo conmigo sin querer tener sexo conmigo o que no me reconoce y quiere sacarme mi dinero. Nunca he sido bueno en hablar abiertamente con personas y te ganaste mi confianza en minutos. Tus ojos me cautivaron al igual que tu sonrisa y no sabes la furia que me dio cuando me di cuenta que esos tipos te llevaban borracha, quise olvidarme que te había conocido hacia solo unas horas y me dieron unas ganas de matarlos. Sentí como si fueras llevara conociéndote mucho más tiempo. Como si fueras algo mucho más, sé que no está bien decir esto a tan solo un día y estando casado, pero si me preguntaran si creo en el amor a primera vista mi corazón recitaría tu nombre, solo quiero que me des una oportunidad para demostrártelo.- Lo mire estupefacta sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí a primera vista. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pensando y sabía que nada saldría bien de salir con alguien casado, pero qué más da.  
-¿Qué días estas libre de tu esposa?.-Pregunte indecisa y el sonrió abiertamente.

*Fin flash back*  
Luego de eso habíamos estado hablando por teléfono, habíamos quedado con que mañana iríamos a comer. No pude comentarle a ninguna de las chicas sobre que Logan era casado, no por que desconfiaba en ellas, si no porque ni si quiera yo sabía que estaba pasando.  
Luego de salir del baño baje aun en pijamas y me encontré con que la pequeña Montgomery estaba sentada en el sofá mirando el número de teléfono que ayer le había dado Kendall.  
-¿No lo has llamado?.-Ella me miro sorprendida ya no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia pero me sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Es por Ezra?  
-No lo sé, tal vez si, tal vez no. ¿Sabes? Nunca supe por que los chicos se interesaban en mí. Allison una vez me había dicho que se fijaban en mí por mis ojos. Y de verdad no creo que eso sea suficiente para alguien, tampoco he pensado tener a alguien y menos desde estos últimos días en los cuales he sentido cosas extrañas.  
-¿Qué tipo de cosas extrañas?  
-Hanna prométeme que no se lo contaras aun a las chicas, por ahora no. No quiero alarmar a alguien.- Yo asentí y ella prosiguió.- Estos últimos días me he sentido observada, el miedo me ha invadido a tal punto de que cierro las ventanas y las puertas con todos los seguros que tienen. Siento que algo malo va a pasar y ruego que en verdad eso no suceda  
-Te entiendo, pero no creo que, vuelvan. Ya sabes… Toby y Mona están encerrados.  
-Y Allison muerta.-susurro ella.- pero igual no quiero arriesgar a otra persona, no quiero ser más egoísta.  
-No eres egoísta Aria, solo estas lastimada y no quieres volver a sufrir.-Le acaricie el cabello y la lleve hasta donde estaba yo.-Ya se, ¿Qué tal si mañana vas a mi cita con Logan…  
-Espera un momento, ni se te ocurra que yo voy a estar ahí haciendo un mal tercio.  
-Déjame terminar mal educada, me refería a que fueras a la cita con Kendall.  
-No lo sé, tal vez en otra ocasión.- Rodee los ojos. Esta chica era demasiado terca pero ya luego conseguiría que se viera con Schmidt.  
-¿Te parece si vamos a correr?.  
-Está bien, necesito tomar aire.-Acepto. Cada una nos fuimos a cambiar y nos encontramos fuera de la casa. Comenzamos a correr mientras conversábamos sobre cosas de la tienda. Cruzamos el parque y Aria paro abruptamente.  
-¿Qué pasa?.-Le pregunte un poco confundida.  
-N-nada creí ver algo pero solo fue mi imaginación.-Repuso su sonrisa y siguió corriendo.- Te apuesto a que gano una carrera hasta la residencia de la otra calle.-La mire indecisa pero la comencé a seguir.  
En último momento la pase en la carretera y llegue a la acera, pero cuando me volví para restregarle mi victoria en su cara. Note que un auto venia a toda velocidad y estaba a segundos de atropellarla.  
-¡ARIA!.-Grite aterrorizada quise correr pero alguien me sostuvo del brazo


	8. I'm Fine

Pov Aria  
En el último momento alguien se tiro encima de mí y salimos del camino. El coche no se detuvo y siguió a toda velocidad. Solo pude distinguir su matrícula y comencé a hiperventilar  
Primera vez en mi maldita vida que había una placa con solo la letra A. Ya todo era más que una simple coincidencia  
-Respira, Aria, respira.-susurro demandante una voz que escuchaba un poco lejana-No te vayas a desmayar Aria…  
-N-no, no lla-ames a ninguna ambulancia.-Dije entrecortadamente. Detestaba los hospitales, no eran mis lugares favoritos para estar.  
-Tranquila no pensaba hacerlo, no te va a pasar nada, lo prometo. Te tapare la boca y una fosa nasal, tienes que respirar por la otra, ¿está bien?.-Yo asentí. Mi vista comenzó a aclararse y note que era Kendall el estaba encima de mi dándome primeros auxilios  
-Kendall debes mantenerte lejos de mí. No soy la adecuada para ti —susurre mientras respiraba lentamente  
-¿A qué viene esto? Ciertamente debería ser yo quien decida eso y ahora es demasiado tarde.-Oh, por mi culpa se había molestado. Por ahora no quise seguir insistiendo, no era la situación adecuada.  
-Aria cariño.-Note que Hanna se había arrodillado a mi lado junto a Logan y les sonreí levemente mientras seguí haciendo los ejercicios de respiración.- Spencer y Emily van para la casa.-Me aviso y yo asentí un poco.-¿Recuerdas la matricula del auto o algo que nos ayude a encontrarlo?  
Trague un poco de saliva y le indique a Hanna que se acercara  
-"A" está de vuelta.-Le susurre, mi respiración volvió a acelerarse pero Kendall me acerco hacia el tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me obligo a mirarlo.  
-Tienes que calmarte, porque si no te llevare yo mismo a un hospital ¿entiendes?.-Yo asentí y me forcé a mi misma a hacerlo hasta poco a poco me quede dormida en sus brazos.  
Pov Spencer.  
-Carlos necesitamos irnos.-Dije levantándome de la cama donde los dos estabamos recostados  
-¿Qué paso?.-Pregunto preocupado.  
-Un auto intento atropellar a Aria.- agarramos nuestras cosas con rapidez y corrimos hasta a fuera de su casa para montarnos en el auto.-Tendremos que pasar por Emily.-El asintió, giro la llave para encender el motor y salió a toda velocidad.  
-¿Quién te aviso?  
-Hanna me llamo, Aria no fue lastimada por el auto porque Kendall y Logan, los chicos de los cuales nos contaron la otra vez, estaban en ese lugar. Kendall tuvo que quitarla de el medio.-El giro el auto y paramos en "Pll". Emily se monto de inmediato en el coche y mi castaño volvió a andar el auto.  
-¿No te avisaron mas nada Spence?.-Al igual que yo Emily estaba muy preocupada.  
-Nada mas.-Susurre mientras apretaba el puente de mi nariz.  
Cuando llegamos a la casa todos nos bajamos a una velocidad nada normal, entramos y Aria estaba recostada en un sofá con Hanna a su lado y dos chicos estaban sentados a los lados.  
-Ustedes deben ser Logan Henderson y Kendall Schmidt es un gusto conocerlos por fin, soy Spencer Hastings, ella es Emily Fields y mi novio Carlos Pena.-Les sonreí y puse mi atención en Aria.-¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Estoy bien.-Contesto ella con desgano.  
-¿Te duele la cabeza?.- Esta vez fue Emm quien realizo la pregunta.  
-No mucho.-Mascullo. Todas sabíamos que ella detestaba ser el centro de atención pero esta vez no podíamos evitarlo.  
-¿Quieres ir a un hospital?  
-¡No!.-protesto mientras me levantaba del sofá con tanta prisa que se tambaleé un poco pero Kendall la sostuvo rápidamente.  
-Estoy bien, de veras.- Volvió a asegurarnos.  
Todos suspiramos y tomamos asiento, menos Hanna que fue a buscar unas bebidas para pasar el susto.  
-Voy a arriba, quiero descansar un poco, ¿sí?-La miramos indecisos pero la dejamos ir.- Espero verlos de nuevo chicos.-Con eso ultimo se fue hasta su habitación.  
Hanna llego con las bebidas y se sentó junto a mí.  
-Creo que deberíamos buscar al tipo de la camioneta.-Propuso Logan.  
-No me parece buena idea.- Soltó de un momento a otro la rubia haciendo que la mirara con una ceja levantada.-Me refiero, nadie vio bien como era la camioneta, ni siquiera la matricula.  
-En eso tienes razón.- concordó Kendall  
-Bueno ya arreglaremos otro día lo que haremos, Hanna necesito hablar contigo.-Le pidió Logan. Ella asintió y lo acompaño a la cocina.  
Pov Logan  
-¿Qué sucede?.-Pregunte confusa  
-Hanna que pasaría si me atreviera a hacer algo que no debería pero en verdad necesito?  
-Depende de lo que sea ese algo.  
-Solo déjame intentarlo.-Me fui acercando a donde estaba ella y la senté en la encimera, ella no me lo impido y esa era toda la invitación que necesitaba. Quería besarla. Necesitaba que me enseñara que en verdad quería estar aquí. Quería deshacerme de toda la duda de que podría estar arriesgado un importante negocio solo por alguien a la quien no le intereso. Me limite a encajar nuestros labios de manera natural, una suave y tenue caricia, un roce lento y pausado de nuestras bocas..  
Tampoco planeaba asustarla, suelo ser muy pasional pero tengo que tratar de ser delicado y ella sacaba parte de mi.  
Nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire. Ella me miro fuera de si y para mi sorpresa me agarro del cuello y esta vez fue ella la que me beso.  
No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en ese plan, segundos, minutos, horas. De todas formas no importaba.  
-Siento si los interrumpo.-Kendall estaba en el marco de la cocina mirándonos divertido.-pero necesitamos irnos Logan, nos necesitan en la empresa.  
-Está bien.-Dije haciendo un mohín y le deje un corto beso en los labios a la rubia.- ¿nos vemos mañana?  
-Te estaré esperando.-Me sonrió encantadoramente y le guiñe un ojo.  
Definitivamente esta chica valía la pena.


	9. Amazing

Pov Aria  
Estaba recostada en la cama, la cabeza me daba vueltas y todavía las imágenes sobre la camioneta que casi me atropellaba rondaban en mi casa  
"-A" no puede haber vuelto. O bueno eso era lo que yo quería pensar.  
Me levante aun un poco confundida. Nos habíamos ganado el odio de muchas personas en Rosewood, pero nadie sabía que nos estabamos quedando en Nueva York.  
Abrí mi ventana y me senté en la silla que estaba a un lado… Ya era de noche, obviamente no me había dado cuenta porque estaba en mi mundo.  
El nombre de un chico se me vino a la mente y suspire pesadamente. Había arriesgado su vida solo para salvar la mía y yo solo le agradecí, si es que valía como un agradecimiento, diciéndole que se alejara de mí.  
Alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación y sin quitar la vista de la ventana le permití que pasara.  
-Pienso que deberías estar acostada.-Emily junto a las otras dos chicas entraron en mi habitación  
-No es mi estilo estar en una cama agonizando por qué no me haya pasado nada.  
-En parte tienes razón, pero quizás deberías tomarte más en serio que estuvieran a punto de matarte Aria.-Spencer ya se había molestado. Que divertido  
-Eso en verdad no es nuevo para mí,  
-Estas mas a la defensiva de lo normal, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?.-Hanna era la que más me conocía, en segundos podría darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo. Aunque claro, yo soy muy fácil de leer.  
-Nada.- Ella levanto una ceja y frunciendo un poco los labios les dije.- ¿Estaría bien que yo saliera con Kendall?.  
-¿Estas lista?.-Un silencio invadió la habitación y negué levemente con la cabeza.- Entonces no te obligues a querer a alguien.  
-No me estoy obligando solo que… estoy confundida  
-Entonces deberías hablar con el… Logan me conto lo que le dijiste.-Las otras dos la miraron confundidas.- le ha pedido que se alejara de ella  
-¿Luego de salvarte la vida le dijiste eso?.-Me pregunto Spencer incrédula.  
-Ustedes saben muy bien porque lo hice.  
-Pero no te da derecho a tratarlo asi.  
-Es mi problema lo que yo diga o deje de decir, ¿Si?.  
-Mejor me voy antes de que sea capaz de hacer una locura.-Las tres salieron de la habitación.  
-¡Buenas noches para ustedes también!.-Les grite.  
Fije mi mirada en la ventana de nuevo.  
No iba arriesgar a nadie más, ya me bastaba con ver sufrir a las chicas. Aunque es verdad, no tenía ningún derecho de haberle dicho esas cosas cuando el solo se preocupo por mí.  
Camine hasta mi mesa de noche y agarra mi teléfono. Levante un cofre y de ahí saque el número del rubio.  
Solo llamaría una vez, si no contestaba quedaría en mi conciencia que al menos lo había intentado.  
Marque el número y espere, un pitido, dos pitidos, tres, cuatro… hasta que me paso al buzón de voz. No quise dejar un mensaje asi que termine la llamada. Mire el reloj de mi cómoda. Eran las once de la noche.  
El tono de mi teléfono me asusto y me puse un poco nerviosa al ver el número. Era Kendall. Respire una y otra vez y atendí.  
*Llamada telefónica*  
-¿Hola?  
-Hola.-murmure.- Quería disculparme  
-Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres?.- Joder, había olvidado que él no tenía mi numero.  
-Soy Aria.-hubo largo silencio al otro lado de la línea que me puso un poco incomoda  
-¿Estás bien?.- Su voz era seria un poco fría pero aun asi denotaba un deje de preocupación  
-Muy bien gracias a ti, quería llamarte por qué no te agradecí de haberme salvado  
-Preferiría que te disculparas por otra cosa.  
-Siento haberte hablado asi.  
-No me molesto que me hablaras asi, ni tampoco que no me agradecieras.- ¿Entonces qué?.- Me pediste que me alejara de ti  
-Eso es lo que quiero.- admití.- tienes que entenderlo.  
-No puedo entenderlo sin una explicación Aria y ya te lo aclare, es demasiado tarde para hacerlo.  
-¿Por qué no te olvidas de mi y buscas a alguien que si quiera estar contigo? Solo me conoces desde unos días. Corrijo tu no sabes nada de mi.  
-Claro que si, te llamas Aria Marie Montgomery, tienes 22 años, los cumpliste el 14 de Junio. Tus padres se llaman Byron y Ella Montgomery. Tienes un hermano de 18 años llamado Mike. Naciste en Rosewood, Pennsylvania a las 5:16 pm. Eres sangre b+. Tienes tres mejores amigas, Hanna Marín, Spencer Hastings y Emily Fields. Tus padres son profesores y están separados, te graduaste en administración. ¿Sigo?.- Me quedado en algo asi en un estado de shock pero decidí reaccionar antes de que pensara a recitar los nombres de mis ancestros.  
-U-un momento.. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?.  
-Soy una persona que suele conseguir lo que quiere y uno de los dos empresarios más conocidos y millonarios en USA. Tengo contactos en todas partes, te sorprenderías al saber que tan rápido conseguiría la información de la persona que yo quiera, ahora, ¿sigues pensando que no te conozco?.  
Punto para Kendall.  
-Es mas Aria el que debería estar alejándote soy yo, tengo más enemigos que hasta el mismo presidente. Pero no puedo hacerlo, te quiero para mi.  
Esa frase hizo que me sonrojara a más no poder pero trata de mantener la compostura.  
-Yo tengo un pasado mucho más oscuro.  
-No Aria, la única diferencia entre tú y yo es que no sabes nada sobre mí.- Otro punto a favor de Kendall.  
-Aléjate de mi ¿sí?  
-Muy tarde, estoy a fuera de tu casa.-Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y corrí escaleras abajo, estando a punto de estrellarme con la mayoría de los escalones. Me mantuve agarrando el pomo de la puerta pero no fui capaz de abrirla.-Si no sales y me abres la puerta, voy a encontrar una forma de entrar.  
-no hacen falta las amenazas.-Colgué la llamada y abrí la puerta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Logan y yo estabamos volviendo de arreglar unos problemas.-Levante una ceja y él se encogió de hombros.- Nada de importancia. Ahora explícame y dame tres razones para no invitarte a salir  
-Podría ser una distracción para uno de los dos empresarios con más poder en Usa, Siempre atraigo problemas y porque no quiero salir contigo.  
-Serias una distracción por supuesto, eres muy hermosa para tu bienestar, créeme que los problemas también me persiguen y cariño.- Se acerco a mi haciendo que contuviera la respiración.-Dudo que no quieras estar conmigo.-acaricio con su pulgar mi labio inferior y estuve a punto de un colapso.  
-N-no puedo Kendall… No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.  
-No me importa lo demás si estoy contigo.- Sonrió de lado y me guiño un ojo.- Mañana paso por ti.- me dejo un beso en la mejilla y se fue sin darme una oportunidad de responder. Parpadee un par de veces y me volví a la puerta pero cuando iba entrar alguien me jalo levemente del brazo.  
-¿Qué pasa Logan?.-Le pregunte confundida.  
-¿Esta Hanna despierta?.-Yo asentí, probablemente estaría escuchando música.- ¿Puedes llamarla?.  
-Está bien, buenas noches Logan.-Le sonreí, el me devolvió el gesto y me dirigí a la habitación de Hanna.  
-¡Hey!.- La llame y ella se quito los audífonos.- Logan te espera abajo.  
Pov Hanna  
Al escuchar su voz baje como bólido hasta la entrada de la casa. El estaba perfectamente enfundado con un sexy traje negro como estaba hace algunas horas.  
-Hola ¿Qué paso?.  
-No pude aguantarme.-Me sonrió con picardía dejándome confundida.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Para verte.  
-Logan hace unas horas me viste y te pasaste de listo.  
-Pero te gustó.-Yo reí y asentí levemente logrando sacarle una risita de suficiencia.  
-Bastante… ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?.- El me miro de arriba abajo un poco descaradamente. Iba a reclamarle pero me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle… Estaba en pijama.  
-Vine a traer a Kendall, está loco por Aria. Nunca lo había visto asi, no es un típico mujeriego pero tampoco suele demostrar mucho afecto. Es la primera vez que viene a casa de una chica a reclamarle por qué no quiere salir con él, normalmente caen fácil a sus pies.  
-Pues mi cabezota amiga le dará mucho que hacer.-El asintió y me acerco a él. Ese acto me sorprendió pero no me queje. No tenia por que hacerlo, me gustaba lo atrevido que era.  
-¿Sabes cuan sexy te vez en pijama?.  
-¿Sabes cuan sexy te vez en traje?.-Este juego lo podían jugar dos.  
-Lo se me veo muy sexy.- Admitió  
Fruncí el ceño  
- Vaya Logan tu ego se nota a miles de millas, regala un poco.-Dije sarcásticamente  
-Tu estas mucho más sexy que yo  
-También lo sé.-Esta vez yo lo había tomado por sorpresa y levanto las cejas interesado.  
-Increible


End file.
